Screw Exhaustion
by Crystal5329
Summary: "Welcome Home, would you like dinner? A bath? Or... would you like me?" In which Natsu imagines what it would be like to be married to Lucy. One-shot. Fluff.


"What hell shit for brains!?"

"Ah? You wanna go popsicle?"

Like many times before, the two morons of Fairy Tail head-butted in attempt to intimidate the other. Of course none of that was ever successful along with their childish insults towards one another.

"You male prostitute, you think you can beat me!?" Natsu snarled in a menacing manner

"Yeah I can ash brains, why? Cause I'm stronger, smarter and better looking" Gray retaliated, the area around him turning a few degrees colder.

"Pfft in your dreams Ice princess, I'm all of those things and more"

"Yeah right, I bet you can't even get a girl" Gray smirked, he was so winning this fight.

Natsu blushed "W-Well there's Lucy!" he pointed across the guild hall to the bar where the blond was sitting.

"Lucy?" He snorted "She's too good for a match stick like you. If you were ever together she would be the pants in your relationship.``

Natsu frowned. Lucy didn't wear pants, she wore extremely short skirts. Not that he complained because the view was appreciated. Besides what was Gray getting at? They were always together, whether it was in her apartment or on a mission. If one saw Lucy, they would be bound to see Natsu trailing after her like a lost puppy. It was mundane.

"What do you mean she's too good for me?"

"I mean if you were ever together or married, it would be the disaster of the century. And…." Natsu drowned out the rest of Grays rambling. Him and Lucy married? The thought made his cheeks warm and his stomach tingle.

He peeked up through his eyelashes just in time to see her get up and walk over to Levy, strawberry smoothie in one hand while the other held up yet another book. The pyromaniac closed his eyes-vaguely aware that Gray was still rambling- and imagined what it would be like if him and his most favourite person would ever be married.

_Natsu walked quickly but sluggishly towards his and Lucy`s apartment. Happy went straight over to Charle`s house after the mission. He could understand though, the blue cat had missed his lover as he did with Lucy. Even though it was only a 2 week long mission, it was hellish without the soft scent of strawberries and magnolia enveloping his senses. _

_Oh how he missed Lucy!_

_It didn't help his mood either that Ice Princess was being a jackass as usual (probably missed Juvia as well) , Erza was scary as shit ( less scary than before because of Jellal), that he had to leave his beloved wife when she was sick. He missed the shining faces of his kids as well!_

_What if she died!? What if they died!?_

_Instead of the half -walk, half-jog he was doing he started to sprint, ignoring his body's protest of exhaustion. _

_Finally arriving at his house he jumped through the window- that habit had never gotten old- and looked around for his wife and kids. Walking into the living room, he saw his kids, Igneel and Nashi, curled up against one an another. Toys littered around the couch along with candy and popcorn. His fatherly heart swooned at the sight. Quietly he padded closer and tucked the purple blanket closer to them, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. _

_The bathroom door clicked open and steam- along with a freshly showered Lucy- poured out. He took in the sight of his wife. Cheeks slightly flushed, damp blond hair, chocolate eyes close as she dried her hair, his over sized shirt and baggy pyjama pants clung slightly to her amazing figure. She was absolutely gorgeous and he would never get used to it. _

_She looked up through long blond lashes and saw him. Immediately she ran and tackled him into a hug to which he greatly returned. _

"_Welcome back" She whispered softly into his broad chest, snuggling closer. He inhaled deeply, contentment filling him to the brim. He'd been a wreck without his family and now that he was back, peace once again filled his mind. _

_He grinned into her hair and she could feel his smile atop her head. Her heart fluttered. "I'm back Luce" _

_She pulled away slightly so that she could look into his eyes. She missed the onyx orbs that always made her weak kneed. _

"_How was the mission?" she smiled softly at the man who stole her heart. "Good Ice-Princess and Erza were going nuts as usual" _

_She giggled and he felt his smile broaden "And you didn't destroy any buildings?" she smirked._

"_Obviously I did." She rolled her eyes. "Of course you did" _

"_Are you still sick?" She shook her head, blond waves shaking slightly. " Nope, recovered last week"_

_He grinned and tightened his hold on her "That's good and the kids?" he used his chin to motion over to the couch they were asleep on._

"_We were watching Eragon and they fell asleep." He chuckled and caught the playful glint in his wife's eyes. Hands still wrapped around her waist he cocked an eyebrow and asked "What?" _

_Lucy lifted a hand and traced the outline from his chest to his torso and back up. The light feathery touch had Natsu shivering in anticipation. _

"_Well now that your home…" she trailed off averting her eyes from his chest to his shiny black orbs. " What would you like? Dinner? A bath? Or…." she licked her lips. Natsu's throat suddenly felt dry and he gulped._

"_Would you like me?" His cheeks warmed greatly at his wife's offer. And without further ado he opted for the 3__rd__ option. Diving in he pulled her into a passionate lip-lock. He kissed her sweetly and softly but the need was evident. _

_He didn't care that he was exhausted; all he wanted to do right now was hit home-base with his wife over and over again. _

'_Screw exhaustion' was the last thought he had before he picked Lucy up and carried them to their bedroom. Of course he didn't want to awake the kids, they'd have to be quiet. _

"Oi flame head, what's with the dumb look on your face?" Gray snickered at the look that was etched on his rivals face which resembled a red baboon.

"Uh…" Natsu didn't answer to the man's question. Instead his head was still stuck in the clouds. The warm fuzziness that he had ignored many times before increased tenfold. It was as if Happy was chasing fish around in his stomach.

He liked what he'd imagined. Being married to Lucy, having a family with her sounded really nice. Lucy Dragneel. That also had a nice ring to it. The Dragneel Family.

Those thoughts made his chest burst with happiness he didn't know that he could feel. It was a different kind of happiness than what he felt with the guild. And it was always around his blond partner that he'd feel this way.

His eyes trailed over to Levy's table, where he watched her animatedly talk to Levy about the latest book on the market. Her wild gestures and bright eyes made his lips twitch upwards with a content smile.

'The mother of my kids…' His face heated and abruptly he stood up. Those thoughts were dangerous considering the fact that she was his best friend, team-mate, and partner. He did not look at her that way!

Glancing back quickly he caught the blonds' eye and she waved to him, a sweet smile playing on her lips. Ignoring the thumping of his heart he walked towards the guild doors.

"Oi! Where are you going flame-shit? Our duel isn't over!" Gray questioned as to why the Salamander was suddenly red and practically sprinting to the door.

"Weird marriage thoughts" the pink-haired boy mumbled out but Gray heard it. He blinked in confusion.

"…what?"

* * *

**Lol I dunno what I was doing. If you want me to make a One-Shot for Gruvia, Gale or Jerza request it :)**

**Signed, Crystal**


End file.
